Primer día
by Nocturna4
Summary: El chico la miró fijamente. Por suerte las miradas no mataban o estaría en frente de uno de los mejores asesinos de los Pines. Pacifica sonrió al chico con cierta crueldad, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Mabel. Le alegraba que a pesar de todos los cambios que había hecho en su vida no hubiese perdido el control sobre sí misma.


**Primer día.**

Aun recordaba cómo de niña había llegado a disfrutar la absurda realidad en las series de televisión. Por supuesto, nunca hubiese admitido que veía el mismo tipo de entretenimiento que los simples mortales. Pero… si, lo disfrutaba, en secreto, pero lo hacía. Aquella idea le arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios mientras terminaba de guardar el último libro en una caja de cartón. A pesar de los años que había vivido con una nueva perspectiva de vida, seguía encontrando impresionante la cantidad de energía que las personas tenían que gastar cuando era mucho más fácil pagar a otros para hacerlo. Pero se había esforzado por adaptarse. Y había descubierto algo: Ella estaba a un paso de sentirse alienígena. Muchas cosas no las comprendía, costumbres sociales comunes, ciertas actividades que parecían del diario vivir. Todo eso, era como haber aterrizado en otro planeta. Año tras año se había aventurado un poco más a lo común, a experimentar lo que era no tener cientos de billetes apretados y olvidados en un abrigo. Y realmente era difícil.

Totalmente difícil.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara se encontraba dando pasos torpes. Por ejemplo, había pensado que sería fácil guardar todas sus cosas en cajas para la mudanza pero después de dos días de trabajo y haber relegado muchas cosas a que se quedaran donde estaban, se dio cuenta que estaba adolorida hasta en partes del cuerpo que con ningún ejercicio hubiese logrado. Pero estaba satisfecha del resultado. Una mirada a su alrededor le demostró que había vuelto una gran habitación llena de objetos materiales en un lugar vacío y despersonalizado acaparado de muebles que no iba a necesitar. En los armarios aun había ropa de sobra, para vestir a tres o cuatro chicas más sin ningún problema. Tal vez debería hacer algo con todo eso antes de que sus padres lo incineraran como hacían con muchas cosas que ya no usaban.

Bien, no era novedad concluir que su familia tenía pésimas costumbres con el prójimo. Pero ella estaba cortando con todo eso. Ella no era otro eslabón en esa corrupta cadena. Pacifica sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho. Si, estaba haciendo algo por ella misma, había estado construyendo ese momento desde hace más de cinco años. Y ya era el momento de dar el paso final. Así que ese cosquilleo era ¿Orgullo? ¿Emoción? ¿Nervios? ¿Expectativa? Tal vez una mezcla de todo eso. No sabía si otras personas tenían por costumbre saber la hora y el día en que su vida cambiaría totalmente. Pero ella sí, porque todo estaba perfectamente coordinado. Por lo que tomó una mochila de color lila con flequillos y comenzó a bajar las gradas hacia el vestíbulo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su celular, sabiendo que iba a buen tiempo. Pacifica lanzó un último vistazo sobre su hombro, mientras abría la puerta silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de ningún sirviente de la casa. Unos cuantos pasos más y la verja se abrió ante ella cuando el guardia la identificó. Aún tenía un par de segundos, así que se encaminó a la caseta del mismo. Aunque el hombre estaba atrás de un cristal oscuro se animó a hablarle ¿Cómo sería? En todos esos años nunca había hablado con él…

\- ¿Hola…?

\- ¿Señorita Northwest? –la voz del hombre denotaba sorpresa.

Si, nunca había hablado con él.

\- Hey… -los ojos de la chica se desviaron a su alrededor- Más tarde vendrá un camión de mudanza, necesito que lo deje pasar.

\- Si señorita Northwest.

\- Gracias. –dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, jugando con sus manos algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Señorita…?

\- ¿Si?

\- Espero que tenga un buen día. –la voz del hombre sonó mucho más animada y ella sonrió, asintiendo.

Eso había sido fácil ¡Si! Lo había sido. No debía ponerse nerviosa a la hora de agradecer a alguien por su trabajo.

Sus pies se giraron y se encaminó fuera de la mansión. Ya era oficial, era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, tenía dieciocho años y acaba de reclamar su libertad. Sus manos temblaban por lo que tuvo que abrirlas y cerrarlas para calmarlas pero ni así tomó control de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Control? –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y negó con fuerza.

¿Quién necesitaba control? Su mano se aferró al tirante de tela de su mochila y corrió por el camino, varios metros cuesta abajo hacia la estación de bus. Una parte de ella se sentía tonta por sonreír abiertamente mientras escapaba. Le hubiese encantado hacer eso veranos atrás, con solo doce años. Pero lamentablemente la vida no funcionaba como en las series de televisión que de niña se había negado a admitir que veía. No, la vida tenía normas, coherentes, con sentido y magníficas pero normas que debía seguir para reclamar los derechos que podía disfrutar. Así que había esperado, ahorrado, contribuido al mundo y obtenido la recompensa que había necesitado. Ese era el primer día de su nueva vida, que sustentaría con su propio dinero y planeaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Hasta se sentía tan feliz como para creer que Gravity Falls se veía mejor ese día ¿Era eso posible? Apenas había llegado de su último año en el internado francés al que había asistido desde niña y aun se sentía deslumbrada por ese caótico y loco lugar. En realidad, aun sentía extraño escuchar a las personas hablar en inglés y debía acostumbrarse a hacerlo antes de confundir a todo el pueblo con el idioma que por meses había sido el único que le habían permitido hablar. Pero el internado había quedado atrás, el mundo se rendía ante ella y tenía una nueva vida que disfrutar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo había subido al autobús pero rogaba que fuese el correcto y no terminase en el lado opuesto de su objetivo. No era un buen día para hacer turismo en su propia ciudad natal. Pacifica lanzó otra mirada a su celular y contó los minutos. Si, iba a estar a tiempo. Todo estaba cronometrado. Y pudo confirmarlo cuando un mensaje llegó y vio el escueto texto que confirmaba sus sospechas. Todo salía según el plan.

Tal era su emoción que se había olvidado por completo de la parada y tuvo que rogarle al conductor que se detuviera. El hombre negó en silencio y ella se disculpó rápidamente. Si, era difícil decir cosas como esas, agradecer, disculparse, pedir de manera correcta… Lo aceptaba, era difícil porque no había sido criada para eso. Como ya lo había pensado: Estaba a un paso de sentirse alienígena. Pero se había jurado encajar en ese mundo. Por suerte tenía una maestra dedicada y muy insistente que estaba dispuesta a corregirla las veces que fuese necesarias.

Y hablando de…

Un torbellino castaño la rodeó a tiempo que un par de brazos delgados la asediaban por el cuello y la fina figura de Mabel se estrechaba contra ella con profundo afecto.

\- ¡Pacifica! –la chica se separó rápidamente, con una radiante sonrisa y volvió a estrujarla un par de veces, en un juego de abrazos y miradas casi maternales- ¿Cómo estás?

Si, esa era la Mabel que conocía y apreciaba tanto. Siempre llena de energía, espontánea y totalmente sincera en sus pensamientos. La maestra que se había ganado para adaptarse al mundo _real._ Bien, tal vez no había sido la mejor opción pero ¡Había sido gratis! ¡Y necesitaba ahorrar! Eso… y con el tiempo Mabel se había vuelto su mejor amiga, aunque Pacifica ocupara un empatado lugar con Grenda y Candy. Pero… bueno, así era la vida y mientras el corazón de Mabel fuese tan grande como para repartir amor a tanta gente ¿Quién era ella para quejarse? En realidad, todo ese tema de la amistad era nuevo para ella. Así que debía adaptarse.

\- Ahora algo arrugada gracias a ti. –respondió, mientras enmarcaba una ceja y alisaba su vestido blanco que debía ajustarse a su figura sin resultar incómodo.

Los cuellos ovalados habían vuelto a estar de moda y Pacifica lo agradecía pues le gustaba mostrar sus hombros en prendas deportivas pero con estilo y no como lo estaba haciendo Mabel en ese momento con la camiseta de tirantes color salmón que tenía uno de ellos caído por la mitad de su brazo. La rubia negó en silencio y arregló el desorden en su amiga, le acomodó mejor la camiseta, ajustó ambos tirantes para que no mostraran de forma descuidada el borde del sostén de Mabel y le arregló el cabello hacia atrás para que luciera mejor su inocente rostro.

\- Tú inicias bien vestida. En serio. Pero en el momento en que das el primer paso ya tienes manchas en los zapatos, la ropa parece que se te va a caer y ni hablemos de tu cabello.

\- Tú nunca cambias. –Mabel negó ligeramente, sin ponerle tanta importancia a su cómodo atuendo de jean y camiseta- El tío Stan me contó que abriste un nuevo recorrido cerca de las minas para los turistas.

\- Oh ¿Esa pequeñez? Si, oí que estaba de moda el turismo de aventura y es obvio que Gravity Falls tiene de eso. –apartó suavemente su cabello, actuando con total indiferencia.

Aunque en realidad había sido difícil… Pacifica detestaba carecer de información y cuando un puñado de turistas le habían preguntado por alguna actividad con adrenalina, ella se quedó en blanco. Y no porque no supiera ¡Por favor! Los podía lanzar a la reformada tribu de los hombres de cera que Mabel había ayudado a revivir veranos atrás y ya los vería embriagados de adrenalina. Pero Stan había sido muy claro cuando la contrató tres veranos atrás: Nada sobrenatural con los turistas. Así que se había quedado en total silencio y había pasado días sin dormir investigando qué podría gustarle a esos mortales adictos al riesgo. Y de ahí había nacido el nuevo recorrido a las minas que ella misma lideraba. Su parte favorita era cuando iban cayendo los turistas y rogaban para que tomasen un descanso mientras ella fingía sorpresa ¿Se habían cansado tan pronto? ¡Increíble!

\- Me alegra ver que el tío Stan y tú se llevan bien. –comentó Mabel, lanzando una mirada hacia la cabaña- Aunque a él le gusta el dinero y tú sabes de dinero… creo que no es tan extraño… ahora que lo pienso… -murmuró.

Pacifica lanzó un vistazo a su celular y sonrió de forma un poco forzosa.

\- ¿Entramos? Ya es hora de mi turno. –y tomó a su amiga por el brazo, arrastrándola al interior del establecimiento aunque esta intentó protestar un par de veces.

No, no, todo estaba cronometrado.

Pero en lugar de ir a la tienda de regalos que era su puesto en esa hora del día, siguió la voz del hombre que estafaba ingenuos con viejos trucos de embaucador.

Algo debía haber en ella. Algo roto y malo. Porque le agradaba el tipo de estafador que era Stan.

\- ¡Cien dólares la fotografía! ¡Cien dólares! Esta es su única oportunidad, damas y caballeros.

Si…

Oficialmente adoraba a Stan.

Sin soltar a Mabel, avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar al grupo de turistas que subía al escenario improvisado para tomarse fotografías con el _lobo adolescente_. Pacífica ocultó su boca atrás de su mano para no reír al encontrarse con Dipper en una versión idéntica del traje de lobo que Mabel había destruido de niña. Dado que las adolescentes adoraban a las criaturas mitológicas adolescentes, Pacifica había dejado… caer la _sugerencia_ de retomar la idea del hombre lobo. Claro que eso no lo sabía Dipper. Una idea tan cruel podía ser atribuida a Stan sin ponerlo a duda. Los turistas se subían al escenario y no dudaban en agarrarse al chico. Unos se abrazaban al torso desnudo, otros tocaban su cara para que abriera los dientes o hacían poses de moda totalmente ridículas. Una carcajada salió de sus labios cuando una niña de doce años intentó robarle un beso a Dipper y no parecía querer soltarlo.

Y el chico la miró fijamente. Por suerte las miradas no mataban o estaría en frente de uno de los mejores asesinos de los Pines. Pacifica sonrió al chico con cierta crueldad, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Mabel. Le alegraba que a pesar de todos los cambios que había hecho en su vida no hubiese perdido el control sobre sí misma. Porque comenzaba a creer que adoraba a Stan no por la humillación hacia Dipper, sino por lo bien que se veía el chico con esos pantalones de pelaje falso, el conjunto de cola y orejas pero por sobre todo el torso desnudo. Nunca había visto a Dipper excesivamente musculoso pero tenía el encanto lampiño de un cuerpo acostumbrado al deporte y… comenzaba a sentir que perdía la batalla consigo misma.

\- ¡Pacifica!

La voz de Stan la hizo reaccionar y giró rápidamente para dirigirse a la tienda de regalos, sintiendo el reconfortante peso de su mochila sobre su hombro.

No había que pensar en Dipper de esa manera.

No, ya se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Eso estaba mal.

\- Gracias por el mensaje. –susurró a su jefe cuando pasó junto a él, quien dirigía la marcha hacia la zona de la cabaña que estaba llena trampas para turistas.

\- Si, vi como disfrutabas del espectáculo.

\- Bueno… –ella sonrió al hombre- Ambos saboreamos con molestar al chico.

\- No soy tonto, Pacifica. Ahí atrás había otra razón por la que estabas disfrutando. –el hombre sonrió con crueldad y un poco de orgullo, tal vez hacia su sobrino, pero ligeramente disimulado- Yo no juzgo.

\- Ya estas senil. –susurró antes de avanzar más rápido y ocupar su lugar atrás de la caja registrador.

Por diez minutos realizó una perfecta actuación. Stan debía estar orgulloso porque había sido él quien le había enseñado un truco o dos que eran de lo más útiles para que los ingenuos gastaran hasta tres veces más de lo que podían lidiar. Obviamente Pacifica era mucho mejor que Wendy en cuestión de ventas. No solo disfrutaba más con su trabajo, sino que parecía una socia astuta que se movía entre las mentes de los ingenuos. Tal vez fuese el don de persona millonaria, pero sabía cómo lucrarse a partir de otros sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Cuando el último turista se retiró, Pacifica se dejó caer en la silla y respiró una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el suelo, confirmando que su mochila seguía ahí y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Me sigue impresionando la forma en que manejas a los turistas. No me extrañaría que Stan te heredada el lugar. –Dipper se separó de la columna en que había estado apoyado mientras la observaba y avanzó hacia ella.

Ahora ya lucía como un chico de dieciocho años, con sus jeans oscuros, su camiseta roja y su gorra negra que ocultaba su cómica marca de nacimiento.

\- Oh, descuida. Si llega a ocurrir prometo dejarte el sótano a un cómodo precio para que no tengas que vivir en el bosque. –una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios y apoyó sus manos sobre el mostrado, impulsándose hacia adelante con su mentón en alto.

\- ¿Me debo enternecer de que quieras mi compañía? –Dipper se apoyó descuidadamente junto a ella y le observó con una sonrisa incrédula- ¿O Pacífica Northwest teme quedarse sola y por eso aceptaría la compañía de cualquiera?

\- Oh… por favor… Te estás dando más valor del que podrías llegar a tener con todo el esfuerzo de tu pequeña mente. –acercó el rostro a él, entrecerrando los ojos como si lo analizara- Y aun si quisiera compañía no sería la tuya. Obviamente escogería a Mabel sobre ti.

Dipper se aclaró la garganta ligeramente al darse cuenta lo cerca que ella estaba pero esa tenacidad que había formado desde su infancia al tratar con Pacifica no le dejó apartarse. Aunque obviamente sería mejor hacerlo, porque él estaba teniendo una vista privilegiada desde su altura de lo que el vestido blanco dejaba ver…. Y eso no estaba bien.

Mejor la miraba a los ojos.

Si, mejor.

\- Suerte con eso, sabes que Mabel viene con Candy y Grenda en el paquete. En esto debes confiar en mí… -susurró, acercándose a ella de forma confidencial, esquivando su rostro para llegar a su oído- Esas tres nunca te dejarían dormir. Yo he estado en esa posición, no se lo desearía a nadie.

Pacifica le lanzó una mirada rápida, notando el perfil del chico con esa inocente y casi nula barba en su mentón que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que podría lucir sin esta.

\- ¿Eres consiente que soy amiga de Mabel? Creo poder lidiar con ellas. –no tenía idea cómo habían terminado hablando en un murmullo, tan cerca uno del otro que su hombro estaba apoyado contra el pecho del chico. Él sentado sobre el mostrador y ella inclinada hacia él. No tenía idea pero le estaba gustando.

Rara vez tenían tiempo a solas.

\- Ya y yo su hermano. Ella es un cohete de energía pero considera a Candy y Grenda sus propulsores. –giró ligeramente el rostro, muy poco, solo para verla a los ojos- Te puedo asegurar que terminarías rogándome por botarlas de aquí y quedarme contigo para traerte paz.

\- ¿Paz? No eres exactamente _eso_ en mi vida, chico lobo. –bromeó y también giró el rostro, sintiéndolo cerca.

Y el corazón se le disparó ¿Por qué se había girado? Hubiese sido más fácil lidiar con la respiración de Dipper contra su mejilla que directamente contra sus labios.

Lo peor era recordar que se había puesto uno de esos brillos labiales que pintaban suavemente los labios de un rojo un poco, solo un poco oscuro ¿Por qué lo recordaba? Oh… sí. Porque casualmente lo había girado entre sus dedos y leído que ese tipo de brillos tenían _ligera fragancia_. En su momento se había burlado de eso ¿Para qué querría alguien que un brillo labial tuviese fragancia? Pero… en ese momento, con la respiración de él sobre su boca… Lo único que podía pensar es que pasara lo que pasara, Dipper podría recordar que sus labios olían a frambuesas…

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso…?

¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? ¿Por qué habían dejado de discutir deportivamente entre sí? ¿Por qué él no decía nada? ¿Aún era el turno de Pacifica para decir algo ingenioso? Maldición… si era así no estaba segura de lo que debía agregar ¿Qué había sido lo último que había dicho?

\- Hey, Pacifica… -por suerte fue Dipper quien murmuró algo, mirándola fijamente- Ahora que estamos así de cerca...

\- Cuidado con lo que digas porque estoy a un movimiento de arrancarte la nariz si te pasas de listo. –le advirtió aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¿Por qué tendía a sonreírle cuando le amenazaba? Maldita sea… estaba arruinando su primer día y ese nuevo inicio iba a ser muy difícil ¿Por qué él no se alejaba? Si, debía hacerlo ¡Este era su mostrador! Ella pertenecía ahí. Ella vivía ahí… Bueno, no vivía _ahí_ , pero ¡Se entendía! Dipper era el que estaba demás y a menos que tuviese una etiqueta de venta colgada por algún lado, él no tenía por qué estar ahí.

Aunque podría buscarla…

Oh no… oficialmente estaba arruinando del todo su nuevo comienzo.

\- Solo quería decirte que estando así de cerca me doy cuenta que en realidad tus ojos no son azules del todo, tienen tonos violeta ¿No? –consultó Dipper inclinando ligeramente el rostro para mirarla mejor.

Y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ella nunca dejaba que alguien estuviese tan cerca a menos que fuese Mabel! ¡Y eso porque Mabel no entendía del espacio personal la mayoría de las veces! ¿Por qué no podía apartar a Dipper y respirar hondo por fin? Cuando otros chicos se atrevían a pensar en estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba él, Pacifica ya los tenía destruidos ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo eso? A veces se arrepentía del momento, años atrás, cuando ató ese moño elegante por Dipper. Desde entonces pasaban ese tipo de cosas y con más frecuencia. Al punto en que no se estaban apartando. _Al punto_ al que Dipper se acercaba demás para mirarla a los ojos con tan intensidad que se sentía completamente desnuda.

\- Si, lo son. Y para ser el chico que se dedica a resolver misterios y jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes… te tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta. –acusó, pero no se movió. No, en su lugar levantó ligeramente el mentón y eso hizo que su nariz rozara la del chico.

¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué seguía hundiéndose en su propia condena personal?

\- Nunca había visto ojos así. Claro, había leído de ellos, pero es la primera vez que los veo de cerca.

Lo peor era escucharlo tan tranquilo, moviéndose cerca de su rostro, rozándola con la punta de su nariz como si fuese completamente normal, mientras ella sentía su piel erizarse. Pero no iba a sonrojarse porque ella estaba en control de sí misma.

¿Desde cuándo Dipper podía actuar con tal naturalidad en frente de una chica?

Oh…. por favor, que eso no significara que a ella no la veía como chica. Por favor.

\- Soy lo mejor que el dinero podría crear. –jugó, sonriendo de lado, con un brillo prepotente y orgulloso que ni años de esfuerzo habían logrado erradicar.

Dipper le lanzó una mirada rápida y Pacifica supo que había hecho recuento de sus pequeños pies, de sus largas piernas, de sus moldeadas caderas, su estrecha cintura, su escote visible a través de la tela blanca, sus labios ligeramente pintados, su largo cabello rubio y volvió a sus ojos azul-violetas.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que tus padres pagaron por…?

Pero Pacifica se movió ligeramente, a un costado, rozándolo sin darse cuenta.

Pero había visto algo atrás del chico…

\- ¿Mabel…? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que su amiga sostenía una cámara de video y se propulsó hacia atrás, creando la correcta distancia entre el chico y ella- ¡Mabel!

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya se iban a besar! –la castaña avanzó hacia ellos porque ni siquiera se había estado escondiendo- ¡En el futuro van a agradecer que grave estos momentos!

\- No nos íbamos a besar. –corrigió Pacifica y buscó la mirada de Dipper- ¿Verdad?

Pero el chico estaba ligeramente sonrojado, estático, mirando al lugar donde ella había estado ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- ¿Dipper? –la rubia movió su mano frente al rostro del chico y este se alejó de golpe, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared y observar a ambos lados como un ratón atrapado.

Bien, ese era el chico que conocía, torpe y atolondrado pero ¿Por qué estaba siendo torpe y atolondrado?

\- ¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró Pacífica a Mabel, mientras ella se encogía de hombros y veía como su hermano corría fuera de la cabaña y apenas lograba cerrar la puerta- Bien… tu hermano es muy raro.

\- Pero te gusta. –Mabel sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia la otra chica- ¡Y mucho! ¡Lo tengo grabado!

\- Claro que no me gusta, solo nos molestamos. Como siempre. –alargó su mano y rápidamente atrapó la cámara, mientras que con la otra apartaba a Mabel- Solo quiero ver qué le pasó.

\- ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la castaña, abriendo sus ojos lo más que podía.

Maldición… aún tenía ese toque inocente que ella había perdido hace mucho.

\- Si, lo prometo. –acordó, mientras encontraba su objetivo en la cinta.

Oh… eso era muy, muy vergonzoso. Una rápida mirada a Mabel le confirmó que su amiga estaba tan emocionada como se solían poner las dos cuando veían una serie y por fin los protagonistas se daban su primer beso. No podía ser que la castaña actuara de esa manera con ellos… ¡Era su hermano de quien estaba hablando! ¿No le daba…. celos? ¿O algo así? ¿No funcionaban así los hermanos?

\- Oh ¡Ahí! –Mabel pausó el video y señaló con emoción la escena.

Pacifica reaccionó el tiempo justo para prestarle toda su atención y notar…

\- Oh… -se llevó una mano a sus labios mientras Mabel dejaba que el video continuara- Oh no…

\- Oh si… ¡Besaste a Dipper!

Pacifica se lanzó sobre la castaña y le tapó la boca, aunque sabía que estaban solas.

\- ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Ni me di cuenta! –soltó un gruñido de frustración y se dejó caer en su silla queriendo gritar ¡No se había dado cuenta! Cuando se había girado para ver a Mabel ¡No se había dado cuenta que la cercanía había hecho que rozara su boca con la de Dipper! Si, un roce ¡Pero igual iba a contarlo como un beso!

¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella y su primer día de un nuevo comienzo?

\- Bueno, él se dio cuenta. –señaló hacia la puerta por donde Dipper había salido corriendo- Y obviamente le afectó.

Por lo menos podía estar segura que él la consideraba como chica. Sino, no hubiese salido corriendo.

\- Aunque su primer beso fue con Marmando… -recordó Mabel.

O tal vez no la veía como chica…

\- ¿Qué? –Pacifica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego negó- No importa.

\- ¿Qué no importa?

\- Si a Dipper le gustan los chicos y las chicas. No importa. –Pacifica solo necesitaba saber que tenía posibilidades…

Mabel soltó una fuerte carcajada y casi cayó al suelo.

\- ¡No le gustan los chicos! Marmando fue… algo así como mi novio. –aclaró.

\- Bien… esto se vuelve más extraño… -los pies de la rubia se apoyaron en el suelo y se empujó hacia atrás creando más espacio simbólico entre ella y esa familia- Tu hermano te roba los novios…

\- No…

\- Tu mellizo te roba tus novios de verano. –acusó.

Tal vez debería salir con Mabel…

¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

\- ¡No! –hasta la castaña se veía alterada con ese comentario y negó con fuerza.

Y ahí iba otra vez un tirante de la camiseta de Mabel hacia abajo, exponiendo su sostén ligeramente. Pacifica se lo volvió a arreglar sin darse cuenta ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que estaba a un segundo de mostrar su prominente busto a cualquiera? Eso le pasaba por tener unos brazos tan finos, no sostenían ni la ropa…

\- ¿Entonces…? –Pacifica terminó de arreglarle la ropa, encontrando gracioso que siempre estuviese haciendo eso con Mabel y Dipper, arreglándolos como si fuesen aun niños- No me molesta que le gusten los chicos. –aclaró, ajustando el tirante del sostén de su amiga para que tampoco cayera- Pero no está bien que te quite tus novios.

Aunque _tal vez_ debería salir con Mabel…

¡Ya! ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- No me quitó a nadie. –la castaña estaba tranquila desde su posición, acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención tan familiar- Marmando se estaba ahogando y Dipper le dio respiración boca a boca… algo así. –le lanzó una mirada a la chica- Marmando es tritón.

\- Oh… -ni siquiera podía extrañarse, el tiempo que iba siendo amiga de Mabel la había visto salir con cuanta criatura humanoide medianamente atractiva que se encontraba. Ahí donde se la veía, la chica tenía su popularidad… sobrenatural, pero popularidad- Entonces… ¿No le gustan los chicos?

\- No. –Mabel sonreía divertida- Hasta donde he visto. –señaló la cámara- Le gusta una chica. –canturreó y jaló a Pacifica por el brazo para llamar su atención.

\- Oh no… no exageres. –se soltó rápidamente, mientras se paraba- Solo somos amigos.

\- ¡Ya entra! –ambas dieron un brinco cuando escucharon la voz de Stan desde el exterior.

Al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió y apareció de un salto muy torpe un Dipper ligeramente incómodo que había sido empujado por un fastidiado Stan.

\- Tengo que hablar con ustedes antes de que el siguiente grupo de turistas llegue. –explicó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta.

Oh… era hora.

\- ¿No puede esperar? Debo ir al laboratorio por mi diario de campo…

\- No, no puede esperar. –cortó Stan, negando rotundamente.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Vamos a ir de viaje? ¿Nos vas a comprar un auto? ¿Nos preparaste una sorpresa porque aprobamos la universidad? ¿Qué es? –consultó con emoción Mabel- ¡Ya se! Nos preparaste una sorpresa que será ir de viaje en un auto que nos compraste.

\- No, chicos, escuchen. Pacifica…

\- ¿Vas a hacerle una fiesta a Pacifica porque fue admitida en la universidad? –preguntó la castaña, sorprendida- Eso es preferitismo, tío Stan…

\- No, no… -el hombre se masajeo la frente, mientras Pacifica se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba una mirada a Dipper.

Pero el chico seguía observando el suelo que parecía increíblemente interesante en ese momento.

\- Como saben, los padres de Pacifica son unos…

\- ¿Materialistas? –consultó Mabel.

\- ¿Idiotas? –aseguró Dipper aunque tuvo la amabilidad de terminar la frase en forma de pregunta.

\- Egoístas. –concluyó Pacifica, aunque solo la castaña la miró.

\- Exacto. –Stan negó ligeramente- Ella ha estado trabajando aquí un par de veranos, con este tres. Y… es buena para el negocio. –el hombre movió su mano en el aire como si quisiera apartar cualquier emoción ridícula con la que se le pudiese asociar- Ya hace unos días me comentó que al iniciar el verano buscaría salir de su casa, tener un lugar donde poner sus cosas antes de iniciar la universidad. Como sus padres le tienen un fondo educacional y…

\- Si. –la chica se cruzó de brazos, al notar al par de mellizos mirándola- No tengo mucho ahorrado pero iré a las viviendas de la universidad. Solo que no tengo donde dejar las cosas que no llevaré allá. Tampoco quiero volver a casa en vacaciones. Bueno, obvio voy a visitarlos, pero no quiero _quedarme_ ahí. –aclaró, mirando el techo- Solo sería en vacaciones y pagaría renta. Stan me comentó que ustedes también vendrían en esas fechas porque su universidad queda cerca de su casa. Así que…

\- Pacifica se va a quedar aquí. Por lo menos hasta que pueda pagar algo mejor. –cortó Stan, encontrando esa explicación muy larga, sentimental y que posiblemente pudiese señalarlo como un ser humano con emociones y todo ese tipo de tonterías.

Mabel soltó un ligero grito de emoción y saltó sobre Pacifica. Desde los doce años habían hablado del momento en que la rubia dejaría la mansión, pero la mayoría del tiempo habían sido solo ilusiones absurdas y sin bases. Mabel nunca creyó que realmente se haría realidad. No así, inesperadamente. Pero Pacifica le había sorprendido. Todo ese tiempo había estado ahorrando, planeando salir por la puerta grande y no a hurtadillas como una ladrona.

\- ¿Tus padres lo saben? –fue la primera pregunta que se le vino.

\- ¡Claro! –dijo Pacifica, enmarcando una ceja- Lo hemos discutido desde el inicio del año. Voy a estudiar Administración de Empresas a cambio de que paguen mis estudios. –cuando notó la mirada de preocupación de Mabel, ella sonrió- Hey… es lo que quiero. Y de paso actualizo a Stan con su negocio que creo que es la verdadera razón por la que me dejará quedarme aquí, para sacarle provecho a mis conocimientos.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Ven? Deberían aprender en lugar de… hacerse historiadores. –señaló a Dipper- o… ¿Qué dices que vas a estudiar?

\- Sociología… creo. –aclaró Mabel, pero su sonrisa no se retiró de sus labios, mientras abrazaba a Pacifica- ¡Seremos compañeras de habitación!

\- No, voy a tener una para mí. Ya me advirtieron de tus fiestas nocturnas con Candy y Grenda. –bromeó, lanzándole una mirada a Dipper.

Y notó que por fin le estaba mirando, ligeramente cohibido, como si no supiera en que terreno estaba caminando. Aunque con justa razón por todo lo que había ocurrido y la situación en que ahora tendría que vivir aunque fuese por un corto tiempo.

Ese era el momento en que ella podía volver a su plan original. Si iban a vivir por unas semanas juntos, lo mejor sería ser buenos amigos. Nada de tensiones. Simplemente cortar de raíz lo que había iniciado desde el verano pasado cuando Mabel los había retado a besarse. Ellos podían volver a ser amigos. Pacifica podía actuar como si no le afectara el traje de lobo adolescente y podría torturarlo por unas semanas mientras se entretenía con Mabel.

Si, podía hacerlo. Eso era lo que él estaba pidiendo ¿No? Dipper debía estarle demandando que fueran amigos y ya, que no volviese confuso algo que no lo era.

Pero…

¿Y si se equivocaba?

Tal vez esa mirada fuese una señal, una soga lanzada en la oscuridad en búsqueda de guía. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, él estaba tan perdido como ella pero también quería y pensaba las mismas cosas que a veces ella se recriminaba por pensar.

No supo cuándo Mabel había comenzado a hablar con Stan. Ni en qué momento parecían haber organizado algún tipo de aventura en donde todos estaban invitados. No lo supo porque Dipper se acercaba a ella, de forma casual, aunque con esa misma mirada de duda en sus ojos. Pacifica sonrió de lado. Lo intentó, una pequeña señal, una soga que podía arruinar por completo el primer día de su nuevo comienzo o hacerlo mil veces mejor.

Y él sonrió ampliamente, acercándose con seguridad. No solo eso, había vuelto ese orgullo prepotente de chico sabiondo que le gustaba ¿Dipper se habría dado sobre el poder que le había dado? Con una sonrisa había logrado traerlo de vuelta ¿Podría hacerlo desaparecer tan fácil con otro pequeño gesto?

Oh… algo mal había en ella. Pero por lo menos le gustaba.

\- Así que… ¿Planeas estudiar administración de empresas y ayudar a Stan? –acusó el chico, apoyándose a su costado, mientras su hermana rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Pacifica.

\- Exacto. Aquí hay una mina de oro. –comentó, casual, como si fuese de todos los días insinuar que ayudaría en un negocio de estafa a turistas.

Un negocio familiar.

\- ¿Ven? Me agrada. Ella tiene el olfato que yo tengo para los negocios. –Stan sonrió, mientras abría la puerta- Bien, vamos a celebrar antes de hacerlos trabajar hasta romperles los huesos.

Pacifica por un momento… solo por un momento sospechó que el hombre no le estaba permitiendo quedarse en su casa por ayuda. Por un momento, cuando notó que su jefe la miraba a ella y a Dipper con un brillo curioso… pudo jurar que él estaba planeando algo. Y si ella fuese él, estaría planeando algo para unirlos, porque el olfato para los negocios venía con el instinto para cerrar buenos negocios ¿Qué mejor que unir a su sobrino con una heredera rica? ¿No haría eso un bien para su negocio? ¿Para él midmo?

Por un momento lo pensó pero luego lo descartó. Aun si fuese verdad ¿Cómo enojarse con ese hombre por intentarlo? Después de todo su egoísta deseo coincidía con el de ella. Así que estaban en el mismo barco. Por algo se llevaba bien con él. Ambos tenían algo roto y oscuro en su interior pero que lo usaban de forma inofensiva.

La mayoría de las veces…

\- Muy gracioso, tío Stan. –Mabel se estrechó contra el costado de la rubia- Esto es como si fueras de la familia.

\- Algo así. –Pacifica le lanzó una mirada a Dipper y notó como él se sonrojaba- Algo así…

Le gustaba el primer día de su nueva vida, había llegado con una mochila violeta con ropa para dormir y salía de ahí con una promesa de algo mejor.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Primero ¡No puedo evitarlo! Me encantan los chicos inteligentes. Los amores de mi vida en cartoon siempre fueron: Dexter, Jimmy y ahora Dipper. Por favor, quiero uno con el doble de su edad.

No se tomen muy personal lo de las carreras, fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

Esta idea llegó a mi cuando imaginé qué haría Pacifica para escapar de su familia. Mucha gente se apresuró a decir que huiría ese mismo verano, que sería lo mejor. Pero… legalmente no es normal ni está bien. Por eso creí que ella saldría por la puerta grande, con el mentón en alto y orgullosa de sus simples pero grandes logros personales. Porque así veo a Pacifica. También vi la relación que ella tendría con los Pines. Por un lado con Mabel, siendo la primera chica que realmente le aprecia como amiga y por ende tomando ese puesto de _mejor amiga_ aunque con Mabel este incluida con sus otras amigas (posiblemente con alguna amiga de la infancia o algo así). Mientras que con Stan sería algo más tú-a-tú. Los dos tienen mucho en común pero están en los puntos opuestos al mismo tiempo. Pacifica es muy sofisticada y con estilo pero Stan es más tramposo y taimado, aun así ambos tiene un don de llamar la atención y manejar a las masas con su presencia ¡Imagínense esa alianza! Y por supuesto, Dipper y Pacifica. Sí, me declaro totalmente fan de estos dos. Al inicio Pacifica me pareció curiosa, pero al final terminé amándola y creo que ambos tienen mucho para una relación. Dipper y Pacifica son testarudos y buscan llamar la atención, el reconocimiento de la gente, de una forma u otra se sienten sobre esa gente. Dipper con todo esto de ser reconocido por ser listo, de demostrar que tiene la razón, de aventurarse a buscar criaturas y querer mostrárselas a los otros (no dejándolas en secreto) y Pacifica con su don social y de gobernar a los demás para ser reconocida como no lo es en su hogar. Así que imaginé que con los años eso haría que fuese una relación de tira y afloja, muy cercana pero tortuosa, en especial para Dipper porque Pacifica está acostumbrada a tener el mando así que para tenerlo estaría constantemente molestándolo. Claro, externamente, porque por dentro podría estar peor que él dado que hay una desesperada chica muriéndose por algo de afecto y comprensión.

Oh, sobre el final. Si, Stan puede estarlo haciendo por buena persona, no lo vamos a negar. Pero sus ojos se ponen en signos de dólares al pensar que si Pacifica y Dipper tienen algo, el que saldría beneficiado en creces sería él. Así que hay segundas intenciones, ella lo sabe y no le molesta ni un poco.

Sobre los pensamientos de Pacifica, quise hacerlo de forma cómica, adoro esta escena cuando ella se alegra que Dipper vuelva a la fiesta y es muy obvia en su emoción, como disfruta a un nivel infantil con él que me parece adorable… Pues imagine todo eso de adolescente pero sin poder expresarlo. Toda emocionada, viviendo al límite cada sensación del primer amor pero teniendo que actuar al dominio total, sin torcer el brazo. Mi perspectiva del asunto como otros pueden tener diferentes.

Y bien, ese ha sido en one-shot.

¿Qué opinan?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
